Acceptance and Revenge
by Inner Dragon
Summary: First Loveless fic...someone comes back into Ritsuka's life turning everything upside down, as dark secrets are revealed...
1. Chapter 1

Please be kind, this is my first Loveless fanfic…

**Summary:** Someone comes back into Ritsuka's life and turns it upside down…hurting Soubi in the process…will there be a happy ending for everyone, or is that destined not to happen?

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, language (this is just for now, warnings might change as I get further into the story and plan more)

**Pairings:** SouxRitsu, reference to SeixSou

**Disclaimer:** Loveless is, in no way, mine…though I've spent nights dreaming about taking over the world and making Loveless mine…I doubt that'll ever happen. **–sigh–**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain poured as thunder crashed and lightning flashed. It was loud and torrential, perfectly fitting the mood of one certain boy in a certain house, a boy who went through hellish torture every day and every night.

"Why? WHY? Why can't you come back to me Ritsuka?" Aoyagi Misaki shouted, screamed, her tears still falling along with her whip on the boy lying defenseless under her. The boy was Aoyagi Ritsuka, but for his mother, he was not her son at all. Her elder son had died already, and her real younger son, "Ritsuka" had disappeared 2 years ago, when Ritsuka had gotten amnesia somehow. Since that day Misaki had been trying to bring her Ritsuka back again and banish this imposter she thought had taken over her son's body.

Ritsuka said nothing, did nothing to stop her. This was routine. This was how it always was. This was punishment for his sins, so the cat-eared boy accepted it without question, without complaint.

"Why don't you come back?! You!! You imposter!! How dare you take over my son, give him back, GIVE HIM BACK!" Misaki's eyes grew wilder and wilder as she continued to beat Ritsuka harder and harder. Ritsuka just curled up into a smaller ball, whimpering with pain unspoken of, unnoticed by anyone.

Except Soubi. His fighter. But his fighter could do nothing to save him, nothing, because he himself could not bring himself to stop this. The rain continued to pour down, drenching everything, as his own blood drenched Ritsuka, as random household objects were flung his way and he groaned in the pain and anguish. He spit out some more blood as a clock shattered near him, sending glass flying and cutting his already bloody and torn arm. _Thud._ Ritsuka's cat-like ears twitched. Someone had landed on the roof. 'But who… Who would be coming here in the rain…and landing on the roof?' Ritsuka found himself wondering, but it was just another minute when he didn't have to wonder anymore, because the kitchen window opened a crack, making Misaki freeze and turn towards the small scraping sound caused by the grating of the window opening. A tall shadow could be seen there, and Ritsuka could barely make out a shadow of cat-ears on the dark form, before he lost all consciousness to his surroundings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading…yes I make first chapters short sometimes…they'll get longer further into the story…and if I made any mistakes with the story, grammar, or anything, please tell me in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

I updated. Finally. Yeah I've just been busy so updates for any of my stories have been scarce…thank you to everyone who reviewed this story.

All disclaimers, warnings, and pairings are the same, and the summary obviously hasn't changed either.

That's all, I've got nothing more to say here, and I won't bore you, so let's just start the chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ritsuka groggily opened his eyes and adjusted them to the pale sunlight pouring through the half-opened window, he found himself on his bed. _'Who…?'_ he wondered, not really caring about the answer. Then his violet-golden eyes widened. _'Shit! Where is –'_

"She's not here. She's gone out."

Ritsuka couldn't place the unknown voice. Then what the strange voice was saying sunk in. _'Out? But it's dangerous for her to go out…a danger to herself and the rest of the world.'_

"Don't worry. She'll be fine, she's in her right senses and mind for once…and it's not like anyone would really care if something happened to her…" The voice had apparently guessed his thoughts.

'_But she's my mother…I would care…I think…no matter what she does to me, she's still my mother at the end of the day.' _Ritsuka had a small frown on his face.

"Family isn't bound by blood. Just because she is your biological mother doesn't mean you have to love her like a mother."

Ritsuka's eyes widened once more, in questioning, small fear, and small annoyance. _'Can he read my mind?' _he found himself wondering, instinctively knowing that the person speaking was a male.

"Yes. I can. All of my kind can."

Okay, now Ritsuka was really freaked out. _'Who is this guy?'_

"Find out for yourself," the voice answered.

Almost scared to find out, Ritsuka opened his eyes and rolled over to stare at the newcomer…

He was wearing an old black jacket with a dirty black shirt underneath, and muddy jeans, with scruffy looking trainers. Ritsuka couldn't really see the face, but the posture of the man oddly resembled…Ritsuka gulped and held back a choked sob.

"Seimei?" he went out on a limb. He was in uncharted and dangerous waters here, and Ritsuka knew he would have to be careful.

The man smiled, although Ritsuka could not see it. "Not exactly," he offered.

Ritsuka's eyes widened and his look was one of disappointment but he waited expectantly.

"I am Seimei…but not the Seimei you knew or remember…" he trailed off.

"Big brother…I am glad to have you back in any form, even if not your old," Ritsuka whispered.

Seimei smiled. "I am glad. But you must understand, I have not come back forever…I have come back to earth to fulfill a mission, a prophecy in a way." Ritsuka's eyes widened again, watching in silent questioning. "Yes…I have to complete a task that was written down in fate ever since the beginning of time."

Ritsuka's eyes silently asked the obvious question: what task?

Seimei sighed. "Now is not the time…but do you know what I am right now?"

"Obviously not human," Ritsuka muttered.

Seimei chuckled quietly. "Well yes. Not human. Part human, part spirit, actually. That is how I am solid and able to walk solidly on the ground and that's why you can feel me, yet I can also pass through doors if so I wish, and make myself invisible to certain people. All the things you know ghosts do. Although I prefer the term spirit rather than ghosts."

'_Oh,' _the thought flashed across Ritsuka's mind. _'But…does the prophecy have anything to do with Septimal Moon or his death…?' _he thought, confused.

"Kind of," Seimei answered. "I will make some things clear to you before I leave so that you can solve the mystery easier."

'_Then why don't you just solve the mystery for me? It would make things a whole lot easier.' _Ritsuka was too tired to say his thoughts out loud anymore, so he figured thinking them would do.

Seimei offered a small, sympathetic smile. "Well yes it would, but you will have to solve the mystery on your own, it was prewritten. Some things just are. However I will help, and the prophecy I will fulfill, will eventually help you in your quest too."

"Thanks," the younger cat-eared boy muttered, rolling over, facing the wall again, letting his eyes drift lazily shut in the process. But suddenly they snapped open again, as his extra-sensitive cat-ears heard noises on the stair landing, signaling someone approaching. "Someone's coming!" he hissed.

"I know," Seimei smiled. "Let's see who it is."

"But – "

"You forget I can make myself invisible to anyone whom I do not want should see me," Seimei reminded his younger brother gently, knowing exactly what Ritsuka had been thinking.

"Oh." Yeah Ritsuka had forgotten that.

Suddenly the door quietly clicked open. "Ritsuka?" A figure draped in shadows peered into the dark room.

'_Soubi…' _ran through Ritsuka's mind.

Seimei half-glanced at Ritsuka but said nothing, instead allowing himself to become partially visible. Soubi's eyes swept around the room, taking in everything when they landed on…Seimei, of course. They widened to unrealistic proportions before he let out a very un-Soubi-like gasp.

"S-seimei?" he uttered, mouth open.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plot twist lol

Sorry, I think the way it ended is crap, personally

So what happens next? Well read on. I know this chapter was a) short and b) not too exciting but it had to happen. I had to set the scene and stuff and introduce and make clear some things. And the fluffy bondage scene (okay get your minds out of the gutter, no thinking dirty, I know exactly what all you perverts are thinking right now…) between the two brothers was too cute not to put in. So more like a filler chapter than anything really.

Anyway I hope you liked that, and next update might not be for a while since I'm really busy and haven't been in much of a writing mood lately (to be perfectly honest, I've been depressed, and it took all I had to just get this done). Well reviews would be nice.


End file.
